


Gone

by gum_tree_betty1



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gum_tree_betty1/pseuds/gum_tree_betty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had trusted him to care for Grace, to keep her safe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

He stood in the shadows of the overgrown hibiscus bush and stared at the dark windows of the beach house across the road before he glanced down at his watch. It had been over an hour since the lights had gone out, time enough for the house's two occupants to have fallen asleep and for him to make his move. He glanced around to ensure that the no one was watching him before he sprinted across the road and silently crept around the back of the home. Reaching the small box on the back wall near the back door, he pulled out a pair of black latex gloves from his pocket and quickly tugged them onto his hands before he carefully opened the security alarm box and confidently punched in the six digit code. Moving across to the door, he quickly disabled the lock and opened it with ease before he slipped inside.

He paused a moment and carefully listened for any noise that might indicate that his entrance may have disturbed the house's two occupants but the house remained silent. Moving swiftly through the house and up the stairs, he hesitated a moment as he reached the first bedroom. Carefully he pressed his ear against the closed bedroom door and listened. The soft snores from within told him the bedroom's occupant was asleep and he smiled in satisfaction as he moved on.

Reaching the second bedroom, he carefully turn the knob and gently opened the door before crossing quickly to the side of the bed. He paused a moment as he stared down at the motionless young girl in the bed. Pulling the neatly printed note from his pocket, he placed it gently onto the pillow beside her before he leaned down and picked her up. Confident that she would not wake, or cry out, he turned and carried her silently from the house.


End file.
